chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:There's A Gabe In My Jail!/@comment-7180588-20170402030941/@comment-7180588-20170402181040
=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= Chase McFly Options=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= *Duggie Davenport *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *12:32Chase McFlyWhat happened last night? *12:32Duggie DavenportHad to go. *12:32Chase McFlyI understand *12:32Duggie DavenportI had to play a video game. *12:33Chase McFlyWant to continue? *12:33Duggie DavenportYeah. *12:33Chase McFlyWhat was the last line you saw me say? *12:34Duggie DavenportIDK *12:34Chase McFlyKaz flees to mexico The next day... Guard: Thought you could fool us, duncan? Duggie Davenport has left the chat. 8:14 Chase McFly Your soot man is destroyed Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. 8:24 Chase McFly Ha ha You have 1 hour of computer access everyday Duggie Davenport has left the chat. Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. 8:38 Chase McFly '(Hi) The guard leaves The next day, Gabe makes a new ebsite *It's called "I"MGABE.com" *12:34Duggie DavenportGuard: nice website Kaz. *12:35Chase McFlyGabe: I'm Gabe, as the website says *See, I have abeard *That is not me *12:35Duggie DavenportNo, according to your file you are Kaz. Kaz grew a beard in here too *12:36Chase McFlyGabe: Whatever. *Meanwhile... *Jackson: Marie, we need to get the Figenbottoms to move out here *And your family *And my family *12:37Duggie DavenportMarie: why are we moving. *12:37Chase McFlyNo, Marie, I want them to move to Denver with us *12:38Duggie DavenportOk. I already called my mom though 2 weeks ago. *12:38Chase McFlyGood *Gabe Jr: Hey, spiritual sister of my 2nd cousin **3rd cousin *12:40Duggie DavenportWhy did you say spiritual sister of your 3rd cousin I believe you mean cousin in law. *12:40Chase McFlyGsbe Jr: Sorry Marie I got confused *12:41Duggie DavenportIt is okay. *12:41Chase McFlyBut you are like the spiritual sister of your husband John *Who looks like me *12:41Duggie DavenportYeah. *12:41Chase McFly(Marie is with John, Jackson is with Natalie) *12:42Duggie DavenportOh yeah. *12:42Chase McFlyGabe Jr: I miss my mother so much *You think she's watching me from heaven? *12:42Duggie Davenportwhere is she? *what happened to her? *12:44Chase McFlyShe died 10 yearsago *Had some sort of disease *12:44Duggie DavenportWow. Don't worry we will take care of you. *12:45Chase McFlyGood *Thank you *I think Dad is in jail *John, where does your bionic tracker say your dad is *12:46Duggie DavenportI know, he is. He got framed by John's dad. *John: Mexico *12:46Chase McFlyGabe Jr: I'' ask Uncle Kenny to help me find him *12:47Duggie Davenportok, go do that. *12:47Chase McFly(Gabe Jr arrives at Kenny's house) *Gabe Jr: Uncle kenny? *You here? *12:48Duggie Davenportkenny: up here., *12:48Chase McFlyGabe Jr: Hey Uncle kenny *12:49Duggie Davenportwhat did you want? *12:49Chase McFlyCan you help me find my father? *I mean uncle *12:50Duggie Davenportyeah. *12:50Chase McFlyThanks *I think he's in Mexico *12:51Duggie DavenportOk. Let's go *12:52Chase McFly(They arrive in mexico) *(And see Kaz in a somebero enjoying a burrito *Kaz: Oh no! *12:53Duggie Davenportget him!!! *12:53Chase McFlyI need to take refuge in that illegal Mexican house I built on a field of crops with that evil British firm *Kaz runs t the house *It looks like John and Marie's house *Kaz: They'll never find me here! *12:54Duggie Davenportkenny: follows Kaz to the road his house is on. *12:55Chase McFlyGabe Jr: This is John and Mari's house! *12:56Duggie DavenportYeah. Should we go in. *12:56Chase McFlyKaz: But Mr. Leeds, I don't.. *Gabe Jr: I hear his voice *Let's go *Kaz: Sir, I swear, there are no bombs in this house\ *12:57Duggie DavenportWait. I will say Federal Agents then we kick the door down. *Federal Agents open up!! *12:57Chase McFlyGabe Jr: Good idea *12:58Duggie Davenportkicks the door in. *12:58Chase McFlyKaz: Look, I did not put the boomb in *The British Company, Bennett Industries, did *Keny? *12:58Duggie DavenportFreeze Kaz, you are under arrest for building houses illegallyz *12:58Chase McFlyGabe? *Ha, yeah right, you're my brother and my son, it doesn't matter *12:59Duggie Davenportit's Gabe jr. and Kenny. *12:59Chase McFlyI'll give you rights to adopt Gabe Jr if you want *Nephew, I mean, sorry *Here, Gabe's appers **Papers *1:00Duggie DavenportI can't adopt. We can put you under citizen's arrest. *1:00Chase McFlySign 'em, and Gabe Jr is all yours *Gabe will love the favor I just did him\ *1:00Duggie DavenportOk. *Signs the papers. *1:01Chase McFlyKaz: Oh look, my fire is burning down this house *Evacuate! *Gabe Jr: let's go! *1:02Duggie DavenportWhy are you burning the house. We have evidence you built houses in the Middle East illegally *1:02Chase McFlyKaz: Bennet Industires set me up *I'm burning it s they neevr catch me *Goodbye!\ *1:03Duggie DavenportwaiT. *1:04Chase McFlyKaz: Why? *You two, don't turn me in, please *Now I need to test this new power. *1:04Duggie DavenportOk. *1:04Chase McFlyIt's called teleport breath *It blows others to a place of your choosing very fast *Kaz tries the power *Kenny and Gabe Jr end up back in NY *Gabe Jr: At least we know where he is *Meanwhile... *1:06Duggie DavenportWhat. We are already home. Alright now we need to take the adoption papers to the court house *1:06Chase McFlyGabe Jr: sounds good to me\ *Meanwhile... *Chase: How is my little grandon? *Berry, Jordan *It's weird being a grandpa at age 37 *1:08Duggie Davenportberry: great. Jordan, not so much, pregnant women are upset and crazy after birth *1:08Chase McFlyJordan: I also have cancer...and I don't think I can walk anymore *Chase: I know that Berry. *1:09Duggie DavenportYeah, that too. Dr. House said that would happen. *1:09Chase McFlyOliver: Skylar, do you like Denver? *GTG